Most strollers on the present market are collapsible. However, the collapsible structure for prior art strollers is too simple in construction and is liable to cause accidents. This is because the controlling lever of the prior art may be operated inadvertently thereby collapsing the stroller suddenly and causing hurt to the baby therein. In order to enable the Examiner to understand the collapsible structure and function of the prior art stroller, the structure and principle thereof are shown in FIGS. 7 and 8. The prior art stroller may be roughly divided into front leg A, rear leg B, back rest D, handle grip C, and seat support I and J. The handle grip C is pivotally connected with the back rest D on which there is an engaging hook 81 controlled by a lever 82. The engaging hook 81 is connected with a pin 83 in engaging state. When it is desired to collapse the stroller, simply press the lever 82 detaching the engaging hook 81 from the pin 83 and the stroller may be collapsed. However, since the lever 82 is disposed at an easily accessible position, the lever 82 is often inadvertently pressed thus collapsing the stroller suddenly and possibly injuring the baby therein. This is the most important problem that the manufacturers must overcome.
For the above reasons, the applicant designs a novel and improved collapsible structure for a stroller which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawback.